If the Pokemon World was Real
by ThePokemonGuy176
Summary: This is a collection of short stories- That might have happened in the Pokemon world before. Rated M for the Machamp chapter. Everything else is rated T.
1. Gengar

Gengar

The old house creaked with anticipation, feeling more victims in the near future.

"Cmon! There's the scary house!" The oldest boy said. He was of medium height, he was fifteen, he was nosey and loud, and his eyes shouted one thing: Try me! Following him was a girl about his age with daggers for eyes, another boy, who was about ten with thick glasses, and a quiet girl who looked about five years old.

"W-why do we have to test the realness of The Scary House at night? Couldn't we do it in daytime?" Shuttered the terrified boy.

"LAME! If you want, you can just turn around and leave! Go on Archie!" He mocked the younger boy as he walked forward to the long- abandoned house. Everybody in the group fell silent in awe of the ancient and before used to be very majestic, but was now a picture of creepiness and ugliness. The youngest girl stood in the back, watching with dark black eyes.

"Anybody home!" Shouted the boy as he opened the tall, dark-wood doors.

"Hey," The oldest girl butted in "Show some respect for the previous owners Dylan!" elbowing him hard in the ribs.

"You're such a party-pooper Sheila…." He replied in a low grumble. The group slowly entered the mansion.

The legend of the house was rich as its first owner. He had been a rich man, but a filthy murderer. He murdered his family, and then disappeared without a trace, after being dragged into his mansion by unseen forces. After that, the haunting started. But, also a very believable rumour. The rich man owned a collection of beautiful crystals, which he was holding as he was dragged away to the dark depths of his own abode. These certain crystals were valued at over ten Million dollars, so every now and then somebody would enter the gloomy palace, but left empty handed, and in some cases, empty headed.

"Ok plan time!" Said Dylan with anticipation, overhead with the creaking and ominous chandelier.

"Four eyes and I go to the lower floors, and you girls go to the upstairs. Whoever finds the diamonds, we split it four ways? Got it?" He more commanded the suggested as he divided up the flashlights and two cameras. Each pair took two flashlights and a camera.

"C'mon!" Dylan said excitedly, pulling Archie along with him. The girls walked up the grand staircase, which in the past might have been glorious and magnificent, but now rotting slope. As they disappeared into the seemingly endless hallway there was a high scream.

"What was that?" Sheila asked herself, looking around nervously. She got no reply from the small kid.

Down in the basement, Archie had fallen down the middle of a circling staircase.

"You ok four-eyes?" Dylan said chuckling. Getting no reply, he raced down the stairs. Dylan saw what happened, and turned away, running even further into the basement. Slamming a rusty door closed, he tried to forget what he had saw. Archie had been impaled by a long metal rod, probably from a flag, and on the floor next to him, was a message:

You're next

For the first time, Dylan looked around the room he had ran into. It was adorned with bones of people. Most of which, were children. Screaming, he ran up the stairs, looking for a miracle- an exit out of this nightmare. He could have sworn he heard laughing from the basement.

The girls were walking around through rooms, finding close to nothing.  
"What is that?" Sheila asked herself, hearing a faint screaming noise. It was coming closer and closer. Looking frantically around for defense, she grabbed a old, rusty sword from the floor to attack whatever was following them. It was so close, and eerie.

"1… 2….. 3… Go!" She whispered, behind the corner, and swung the sword at the thing making the demented noise.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled, shocked at what she had hit. It was Dylan, but he was so disfigured from the mighty blow. The sword was lodged in his neck, leaving a giant opening, spilling his head's insides all over the black, that was once red, velvet carpet. He was dead. But what lay next to him, was even worse. With a splatter of blood and his brain, it was written:

You'd better run!

Sheila let herself barf all over the wall behind herself. She wiped her mouth, and started to look for the little kid whom had come with them to the haunted mansion. She heard a faint scratching noise in the next room. Sheila hurried there, and almost died when she saw what was there. A purple and black creature, which was much bigger than her, was playing with the dead child. Her black eyes no longer shined. The creature was smiling a horrible and devilish smile, and had spikes along his head and back. It had huge red eyes, which really creeped Sheila out. Then it looked straight at her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, running full speed towards the staircase. Down, and almost to the door. She could see the moonlight shining from under the door. With a small crack, she didn't hear, Sheila was no more.

The ghost smiled as it admired its handywork. By biting the chandelier, it had fallen on the girl, with a crash of glass and blood. With an eerie laugh, it disappeared deep within the mansion.

As life was trickling from Sheila's broken body, she noticed a light shine, which seemed to impale her. Something hit her like a ton of bricks. The fortune, the crystals, the money, was in the chandelier. Her eyes glazed over with the mist of death, as the remorseless ghost decided who the next victims would be.


	2. Drifloon

Drifloon

The night was quiet and lonely in the small and slightly run-down Floaroma town. In the day, it was always joyful and full of hope, but by the night, all the flowers closed, and darkness overtook the town.  
"Honey, go to bed." Said the slightly elderly mother.

"But mom!" The little girl pleaded. "The balloon!" The mother thought nothing of this, as often her daughter said strange remarks. After a small struggle, she managed to put her child to bed. As she settled down with a book in her favorite chair, about twenty minutes later, she felt a slight breeze. She went to her child's room, becoming slightly nervous.

"Amber? Honey?" She asked as she went into the pink-walled room. The window was wide open.

They only lived in a one story house, so getting out was easy. The mother put on shoes and a light coat, and headed out to find her missing daughter. She looked around the town and found nobody. She then realized maybe she was at her favorite spot- in front of the Windworks.  
After a short walk, she saw the silhouette of a person, and oddly enough, a balloon looking object.

"Honey?" She shouted worriedly. She got closer, and in shock, watched her daughter getting dragged away by the odd purple balloon.

"Amber?!" She screamed.

"Mommy! I'm just playing with this balloon. Hehehehe!" She chuckled as she was dragged, into a dark spot into the low sky.

"Amber?!" She screamed again, getting no answer. Her daughter was gone.

The next morning, the police moved a body bag out of the nice looking house.  
"Shame, it was. Such a nice lady, and the girl." Said the bearded policeman.  
"What happened?" Questioned one of the other cops.

"We found the lady with a lethal dose of cyanide, somewhere near two AM. We found the girl on the roof. Kinda odd. The mother was looking like she was in shock and grief, an' the girl looked like she died petrified. Not a pretty sight." Said the policeman as he walked away.

The "balloon" was watching this scene unfold. With its black unforgiving eyes, it went to the next town, in anticipation for more victims.


	3. Espurr

Espurr

The small and cute grey Pokemon waddled around Lumiose city.

"Oh! It's so cute!" Squealed a small and rather plump child, eagerly running to catch up to it. The creature's purple eyes flashed in alert, as it hurried into a near dark alley.

"No need to be scared." The child remarked, as it began petting it. As the child started to pet its ears, as they went up, BOOM. The whole North side of Lumiose City was gone. Piles of dead bodies (Human and Pokemon) littered the debris. Standing, terrified of its unstoppable and unstable power in the ashes, the small creature quickly hurried away to get away from the terrible scene.


	4. Golbat and Zubat

Golbat and Zubat

"Hmmm…. The best route to the day care must be this way?" Said the girl as she hurried along the path.

The teenager took a stroll through connecting cave, in the Kalos region, known for its Zubat and Crobat amassed inside, but unknown to the foolish girl. She went inside the cavern, and heard a quiet dripping sound. As she hurried along she suddenly fell upon a pile of sleeping Zubat.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she broke away for an exit, Zubat flinging around the cave blindly, at top speed. They bumped into and awoke Golbat, who joined in on the madness. She felt one get her ankle. Another two got her on her back. A few grabbed her arms and bit wildly. She screamed as another bit her right in her chest. The mighty blow came from a Golbat- right on her face. As it started gnawing the neck, the screams stopped.

A hiker was walking along the cave. He noticed a few Zubats and Golbats flying around rather odd, like they were filled completely with blood (He didn't like the thought of that) or totally drunk. Then he came upon the shriveled up body. It had too many bites on it to count, and had not one drop of blood left in it.


	5. Machamp

Machamp

Tania, a young and mature girl of about 18 was strolling about through the winding woods, as her daily exercise. She heard a slight rustling in a nearby bush.

"A-anybody there?" She asked rather quietly. Hearing more rustling she bolted in the opposite direction- and hit something rock hard. She saw her vision going black as something dragged her along the beaten-up dirt path.

Tania awoke naked, tied to a broad tree with some rough rope.

"W-what?!" She exclaimed, observing the fact she had been stripped of all her clothes- even her special watch her father had given her! She heard footsteps coming close.

"Maybe it's someone to rescue me." She thought and hoped. Her hopes were crushed. A grey creature with bulging muscles and four arms, wearing only a tight black speedo around its groin area. It smiled with white teeth as it came closer, watching her nude body squirm around.

"Please let me go!" She begged of it. The creature ignored Tania's desperate cries. With one arm, it grabbed a pink and perfect sized nipple. With the other it grabbed her other boob. They were large and bouncy- so the creature grabbed and groped them over and over.

"Ohhhhhhh…" Tania let out a large groan, which only seemed to encourage it more.

"Please DON'T DO IT-" She screamed as it inserted one hand in her vigina.

"AHHHHHHH!" She moaned as it went deeper and deeper. It went faster, until a white foam squirted out of her vigina. It took its tongue and licked it off her legs and vigina. Then it slid off its only clothing- the black speedo. She was in shock and awe how long it was- and it was not even hard. Stuffing it brutally in her mouth, he inserted his long dick in her. The pounding went even faster. Her boobs bounced around faster and faster.

After a long sex session, the Machamp took the girl, taking one last look at her perfect sized pink nipples, before dumping her into the hole. The dirt revealed nothing.

The next day a "Missing" poster went up for Tania. Little did everyone else know, they would never see her again- alive.


End file.
